Beautiful Unexpected
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: Bonnie and Kol have a chance encounter that leads to so much more. A bet causes a spark between them, but can they both overcome their personal prejudices to actually have a relationship? Set in the My Saving Grace Universe, but you can read this by itself. Set after 4x04 but its goes off the cannon storyline. BonniexKol, KlausxCaroline, ElenaxElijah, RebekahxMatt
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bonnie and Kol have a chance encounter that leads to so much more. But can they both overcome their personal prejudices? Set in the My Saving Grace Universe, but you can read this by itself. Set after 4x04 but its goes off the cannon storyline (4x05 never happened in this story). Other pairings include: KlausxCaroline, ElenaxElijah, RebekahxMatt.**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Chapter 1**

**Bonnie's Point of View**

Bonnie didn't have a whole lot of family left in Mystic Falls at this point. Sure her dad was physically living here, but he was always working and he had no idea what had been going on with her for the past year. So when Matt called her to tell her that Caroline had left the Grill with Klaus she was a little worried.

It probably wasn't incredibly smart to rush into the Originals home though, especially not by herself. At least she knew Caroline was safe, even if she was now stuck with one of them driving her home.

Neither spoke until they were outside the mansion.

"I don't believe we've met before, darling, I'm Kol." She could already tell that she wouldn't like him; he was so… cocky and he held out his hand like he expected her to shake it. Please.

She ignored the hand. "Bonnie. Can you just take me home please?"

"Well, since I got a please out of you." He led her to one of the car's parked in the driveway- _the most ostentatious one_- and even held the door open for her.

She waited until he was in the car. "Let's just get one thing straight, okay? Whatever you want from me, why ever you're being nice to be, you're not going to get it. I don't like vampires-"

Kol interrupted her with a smirk-_ is that annoying smirk a family trait? _"You seemed to like your friend back there that you ran in to save. And who said I wanted anything fro you love."

"Yeah, cause she's my friend. You're not. And you know just as well as I do that vampires and witches don't exactly get along." That itself was a bit of an understatement.

"I never really liked conforming to expectations of me, darling. Now how about you tell me where you live." He really wasn't going to try anything? Bonnie didn't buy it.

She gave him directions to her house anyway because really, she wasn't performing magic right now and she wasn't much of a match against a vampire let alone an Original.

"So, Bonnie, tell me about yourself." She glanced at him quickly to see if he was serious.

"Why should I?" She couldn't tell for sure, but she wasn't going to reveal anything about herself to him.

"Well, I don't have to let you out of this car. I don't have to take you back to your house. I can drive around until you answer." She almost started yelling at him- _cocky jerk-_ but what he continued with made her reconsider. "In return, I can tell you something about me."

She sighed. He sounded like he needed someone to talk to, and a little part of her, the part that was feeling alone right now, wanted to tell someone that she probably would never have contact with again. "Alright, I'll tell you something, you tell me something, and we keep going back and forth."

He shot her a victorious smile that almost made her change her mind. "Seems fair, darling. So, your parents?"

"My mom left when I was little and my dad, well he's been here for me, but he works a lot. And now my mother's a vampire, so there's that." She shouldn't care for Abbey, should she? She left her twice. But she was still her mother and it hurt that she didn't want her.

"My parents were so concerned with keeping us alive that they turned us into monsters and then tried to kill us for it." Oh, right, her story wasn't the worst out there. Sometimes it was hard to remember that the Originals, amidst their plans to kill them, had feelings too. "Well, we have something in common at least."

"Really? That's what you're going with?"

"Well, I did make you smile." _I am? _She hadn't smiled since the ordeal with trying to bring Elena back. _Why does he sound so happy about that?_ And how had he of all people- vampires?- been the one to bring a smile to her face?

"Why does it matter to you?" Bonnie was confused at this point; why were all the Originals so confusing? Why couldn't they stay in the box labeled EVIL? Did they have to show that they were basically just damaged children and that they might have a good side? It made it harder to hate them.

Kol stopped to consider her question. "I didn't have a very happy human life, darling. If we weren't worrying about diseases, we were worrying about werewolves attacking. Or my father, though Nik took the brunt of it. I think you should be able to appreciate the life you have though. While I was in it I thought it was the worst life ever. I miss it though, and I can remember the times I was happy now."

Well, that was deep-

"Or maybe I just want to get in your pants." _And there's a vampire I can hate. _"No protests?"

"Of course I'm not going to sleep with you!" God the audacity of these vampires sometimes, it would be laughable if it wasn't so scary.

"I think I might have to take that as a challenge." _Don't give in Bonnie, do you hear me?_

"What type of challenge are we talking about here?" They were pulling up in her driveway, but she wanted to show him she couldn't be won and take him down a peg. _Or ten._

"I bet I can get you to sleep with me willingly within the year. If I succeed, well, we'll see when we get there." _Uhh, he already thinks he's win. No way._

"And when you lose?"

"I don't think I will, darling, but if I lose I'll leave you alone and make sure my family leaves you alone as well." That was a beautiful idea; the Originals leaving her alone. She'd still have to help her friends of course _if she ever got her magic back_ but this would be one less group she had to feel guilty over.

"I accept, but you have to do it by the end of the school year because I'm leaving Mystic Falls at that point and I don't need you following me."

"I'll take what I can get. Now, can I have your phone number so I can call you."

"I'm not going to make this easy on you. Good luck getting me to do anything with you if you have no way to contact me." And with that, laughing inwardly at the shocked look on his face, she got out of the car and swiftly went into her house.

_Why was she looking forward to seeing him again though?_

Stupid, egotistical jerk getting under her skin with his accent and his good looks and his "I made you smile". She would not give in to him under any circumstances. Not like he could ask her out without her phone number anyway.

**Kol's Point of View**

When Elijah told him to escort the Bennett witch home, he was angry. He did not like witches. He had a very long, bad history with the lot of them, starting with his own wonderful mother. And this one had just stormed into his brother's home and practically threatened them all. _Who did she think she was?_ Sure, he enjoyed tormenting Klaus but he was his brother. There was a difference.

He had to admit though that she was beautiful. He was Kol though, so he had to try to get a rise out of her. And it had worked because like all the witches he had ever come across she cursed his very existence. _Try for a little originality, won't you darling?_

He wanted nothing more than to get revenge on the whole witch "species". What better way than to seduce one of their own. But not just a simple seduction, he wanted to make her fall in love with him. What he hadn't counted on was being genuinely fascinated by her; once she started talking, Kol realized that she was different from the other witches he had known. At least she could hold a semi-civil conversation with him.

_How do I do anything without her phone number, though? _(Kol was becoming quite dependent on modern technology) Then the light bulb went off. _Caroline! _

Now he had a chance to contact Bonnie and possibly annoy his brother. If Caroline gave him the phone number, that is. In the meantime, he could contemplate exactly what to do to win Bonnie over.

When he asked, Caroline was fairly easy to convince. Maybe she caved because he had been flirting with her and she wanted him to stop; that and Nik seemed ready to rip his liver out. No matter, he had Bonnie's number.

Let the fun begin.

**A/N: I hope this was okay and not too off character. Anyway, I won't be updating this story frequently because My Saving Grace is my main focus right now. I will try to get updates up as soon as I can just because the main events are going to take place in Saving Grace I'm not sure what the timeline of this story will actually be in regards to that. So just bear with me as I plan everything out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! Again, My Saving Grace is my main focus, but I was planning on having this chapter out a whole lot sooner. This story won't continue on very long after this; it'll skip right to the point, so I'm estimating about five more chapters as well as an epilogue.**

**Kol's going to be a bit OC from what we've seen on the show, but since we haven't really seen that much… just go with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 2**

_How in the hell did he get my phone number?_ He was so infuriating! She had been counting on him never getting it; then he could never ask her out or talk to her. And now that he had it and had asked her out, she had to go. She wasn't going to back down from this.

That was how Bonnie found herself in the passenger seat of Kol's car yet again driving to God only knew where because the Original was keeping very tight lipped about that. "Surprises are good for you."

"Not in this town." She shot back, proud of her quick response.

"Good thing we're not staying in town." Well, at least she knew he wasn't taking her to the Grill.

They pulled into a restaurant about an hour latter, one she did not recognize nor had she ever heard of it. He had made reservations- _okay maybe he gets points for that, and for taking me out at all-_ and they were led to their table within minutes. "Will that be all Mr. Mikaelson?" The waiter asked after he had brought them their wine.

"For now yes." He was not the type to say thank you she noted. He picked up his menu and began examining it and she followed suit.

The waiter came back and took their orders after several minutes, and the couple was left alone to talk to each other while they waited for their food. Kol seemed intent on making her the first to talk, and while she didn't want to give him what he wanted, the silence was driving her mad. "So, why'd you want me to go out with you?"

He smirked at his victory. "You're a pretty little thing and you weren't easily seduced by me. I love a good challenge."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "I don't believe you. There's more to this than just your need to feel like a powerful man."

He glared at her in annoyance before deciding, perhaps for the first time in his long existence, to be truthful with the girl. "Fine darling. You want to know the truth? I wanted revenge against all of witch kind for what my mother did for me, and you, from what I had heard seemed like my best bet. And then I saw you, and I wasn't thinking about revenge anymore. I just wanted you."

She was shocked. Angry that he had wanted revenge, but also… dare she say pleased at the prospect of making one of the Original Vampires want her? It was interesting to say the least. In the few encounters they had had he had treated her better than most people in her life right now. Certainly better than Jeremy or Luka had treated her. "Well you should know then that I only agreed to go out with you because I was on the rebound. My ex made out with his dead, in ghost form, girlfriend. But you were… well not exactly _nice_ but charming. And I wanted to get to know you better."

They sat in silence for a while, contemplating what the other had told them, before Bonnie spoke up again. "Maybe we should just do away with the bet and try this dating thing and see where it goes?"

His head shot up to look at her, but his response was delayed by the arrival of their dinner. Once the waiter was no longer in earshot, he responded. "I would like that darling. On one condition. My brother mentioned a fight between you and Caroline."

"Yeah, cause she's seeing him… oh." _And you're on a date with Kol and you practically just asked him to date you._ _But he's nice to you, sort of, and he's so good looking. And I doubt he's going to die on my or go around kissing ghosts._ And why couldn't she give Caroline that consideration; look what her boyfriends had done to her.

He smirked at her again, seeing he had proved his point. "Nik mentioned how upset Caroline was by the prospect of losing her friends. If you talk to her, I'd be more than happy to date you."

If Kol and Klaus were worried about Caroline, Bonnie knew that she was a tiny smidgen of a bit wrong. She heaved a sigh. "I'll talk to her. I've wanted to talk to her since that night actually, but I didn't know what to say." She decided she would talk to Caroline the next day; who cared who she was dating? She was still her friend, and that would never change.

"Just be there for her. It's difficult for her to find that she likes the Originals, but its worse without her friends."

She laughed at him. "What makes you so perceptive?"

Instead of getting angry at her, he merely smiled back. "Younger sibling darling. Plenty of time spent learning from my older sibling's mistakes."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling." She mused aloud.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. But you always know that there's someone there who cares for you. Even if their methods for showing it are questionable at best." Their minds both went to Klaus and his method of daggering his siblings.

Bonnie voiced a question she had had for a while. "What's that like, getting daggered?"

His expression turned contemplative. "Think of it as being asleep for years at a time. Only, instead of dreaming, you're thinking. I tended to plot Nik's death every time he daggered me, even if I knew I never could. It was comforting."

"And yet you still love him?" How could anyone love _Klaus?_

"You still love your mother, don't you?" She thought for a moment before nodding her head. "He's my brother; I know him. I know he does it because he's worried he'll lose us. He blamed himself for our youngest brother's death; I don't think he could live with another of our lives being lost. He would blame himself, no matter the circumstances."

Well that made sense she guessed, but wait… "What about Finn? He didn't seem too torn up over his death."

"Finn always sided with father. Their relationship has always been more strained than the rest of ours."

It was hard, sitting with Kol and hearing him talking about Klaus like this, to remember that she was supposed to hate him. But what had Kol really done? And if the situations had been changes, could she honestly say that she wouldn't have acted as Klaus had? It was a sobering thought. _To hell with it. I'm going to give Kol a chance. If it doesn't work, fine. But I want to know where this leads to._

He drove her home and walked her to her door like a gentleman. "I'm going to Italy with my siblings for a week, Caroline's coming with us, but don't tell anyone. Can I text you?"

His face was so earnest and she realized that she wanted to talk to him. She nodded her head and they bid each other good night before he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She stood in shock watching his retreating back before he turned back to her. "Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend?"

"Only if I get to call you my boyfriend." He smiled at her response and she smiled back before retreating into her house. All her carefully made plans had gone to waste, but she couldn't honestly say that she cared. She brought a hand to the cheek he had kisses. She realized she wanted to actually kiss him.

_Look's like I'm dating an Original._

**A/N: So, sorry yet again for the wait on the update! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. The chapter lengths will all be this short; even though it's a story, consider it a series of one-shots(ish). I'll try to have chapter three up soon.**


End file.
